


Pretty Rocks

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Fluff, MarshmellowZuko’s first fic, Oneshot, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Summer Zuko’s rock collection gets just a bit bigger.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Pretty Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic, grammar will most likely suck I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy <3  
> (Izumi starts off at the age of 2 and at the end of the fic she’s in her mid 20’s)

The once sad childhood nostalgia that accompanied the sound of waves crashing against rocks and gentle breeze carrying the scent of tangy sea salt transformed into a new joyful experience. After all, how could Zuko dwell on sad memories when his precious little girl was toddling along the sea shore screeching happily as the waves washed over her little feet. Zuko followed his daughter faithfully as she sped ahead of him unable to contain her excitement of seeing the ocean so close for the very first time. His little girl stopped to look down at the sand and plopped down to get a closer look. Stoping beside Izumi, Zuko looked out towards the ocean letting the happy calmness of the atmosphere wash over him. Caught up in thought he hadn’t realized his daughter was now in front of him cradling an object in her hands.  
“Dada dada!”  
A bit startled Zuko looked down to see Izumi holding out what looked like a small piece of quartz.  
“What do you have there Mimi?” Zuko softly asked.  
The little girl quickly exclaimed “P’etty ‘ock’” She held the rock higher in hopes her Dada would accept her gift.  
Zuko softly smiled and crouched down to match her height while gently taking the piece of quartz from her hand.  
“Thank you my sweet turtleduck.”  
Izumi fell into a fit of giggles as feather soft kisses peppered her face.  
-  
The piece of quartz now resides on top of the Fire Lord’s desk in his private study.  
-  
Zuko watched in the shade of the shore as Izumi dives down into clear waters and re-emerging moments later. Zuko has no idea what his precious girl was looking for but from what he could see she was very determined. Before he could cringe at the memories of his own stubborn determination, Izumi was racing towards him one hand fiercely clenched around an object.  
“Dad look!”  
Once close enough Izumi held out her hand to reveal what appeared to be a volcanic rock.  
“Good find.” Zuko complimented with soft eyes and a softer voice.  
“Here take it I’m going to try and find more!” Was exclaimed before Izumi was once again racing towards the ocean.  
Zuko chuckled fondly at the fleeing figure before looking down at the rock and running a finger along the jagged ridges.  
-  
Zuko added the rock among five other rocks now in a delicately carved wooden case. He looks upon the case when work gets too much and instantly brightens.  
-  
The sun is setting as Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Izumi stroll along the boardwalk of ember island. The scent of warm spices and sea mist fill the air, and the boards softly creak with each foot step.  
“Do they treat you good?”  
Izumi softly sighs “They’re the best.”  
Zuko turns his head slightly to smile at his love stricken daughter “Only the best for my princess.”  
“Of course dad.” Izumi replies rolling her eyes fondly.  
Together they now stand on the sandy beach. Both Father and Daughter watch as the sun dips lower, sky turning darker, but water still sparkling. Izumi crouches down into the sand and digs around before clamping her hand into a fist. She turns to her father and grabs his hand, palm facing up. She places the item in his palm wordlessly before turning back to watch the remaining sun retreat beyond the ocean. Zuko looks down and his smile spreads wider. Within his palm he finds a hearts stone, no ragged edges or rough texture is present it’s as smooth as marble. He slings an arm around his daughter’s shoulders and places a kiss on the crown of her head.  
-  
The heart stone is kept in a secret pocket within his robes, close to his heart.  
-  
Each summer a new rock is found and each summer a new rock is added to the Fire Lord’s collection. Each rock holds a special memory and with each rock the painful memories of the past become less persistent, they smoothen, and become less sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @limit-list,@wildshadowtamer, and @letsmakethisvangogh for helping me brainstorm nicknames Izumi and Zuko would call eachother! Go find the on tumblr if you want! <3


End file.
